


Pressure

by SailingTowardsCurves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Belly, Chubby, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Squishing, Weight Gain, relationship, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingTowardsCurves/pseuds/SailingTowardsCurves
Summary: What do you do when your partner needs a breather? Take their breath away of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> A Heads Up: Please regard the tags before reading - if this is your cup of tea, do let me know! I'm a long-time DA poster who fled the coming of Eclipse (terrible formatting for writing *shudders*) and I'd like to make sure my small works stay readable AND enjoyable :)

Looking to his left, Hu solemnly regarded the prone form of his partner as she seemingly tried to burrow through the couch cushion next to him with her teeth.

After a few minutes of this dance - Hu leaning over her to take a sip of his tea, her making sadder and more pathetic noises into the cushion - he mildly asked, "So, project not going well I take it?"

The only response was a muffled grumble.

"I don't speak couch, Sveta. You know this."

Rolling over so only part of her face was mashed into the couch, Sveta gave Hu a look that probably one of her co workers thought could melt glass. Hu just smiled and shut his book. And waited.

"...stupid people..."

"Mhm."

"...why are there so many of them, Hu..." Sveta held her head up just to flop it back down again for emphasis, "....why don't they just read the change log that we have to put in...."

"Probably they just think it easier to ask you in person."

"They _call_ me, Hu."

"Over phone then. Asking, I mean," He smiled, "You do have a nice voice when not speaking couch."

Sveta's lips quirked, but she still rolled her face back into the cushion, muffled sigh escaping as if under pressure. Hu waited, letting her grumble, but after a few more tea sips, and paragraph more of his book, tilted his head at her still-prone form.

"...not feeling any better?"

Sveta whined an affirmative noise. Hu shut his book again, and laid it on the side table, next to his cooling tea.

"If you scoot a little closer, we both know there's a pillow here you quite like," He gently patted his midsection, luring Sveta to peer up from her prone position.

His eyebrows shot up however when she flopped back down, "Eeeurgh...wouldn't help..."

"Wouldn't...oh. Oh dear. Sveta, this isn't just end of workday blues then?"

This was confirmed when, instead of curling up on his lap and snuggling into his belly (the way the two of them watched youtube cooking videos together on weekends) his partner made a sound more appropriate to a sad seal. Hu's eye's narrowed.

"Hmm... you don't want to move I take it?"

A grumble confirmed this for him, and he hefted himself up, taking a second to balance himself. Sliding hands under her shoulders, he scooted Sveta a bit more towards the middle of the couch, such that she could fully stretch out. She lay with her arms tucked at her sides, and Hu chuckled.

"Anticipating?"

"...a little..."

"You know, it's quite okay to sometimes need this."

"Mhmph."

"And it's very endearing."

"Mhurgle."

"Translation from couch, please."

Sveta rolled her face to the side, her cheeks pink, "Just get over here."

Hu stifled a laugh, sliding a wide thigh over to meet Sveta's, "You mean get _on_ over here?"

Her cheeks grew pinker even though she swore at him, and in response, Hu settled himself over her hips, checking his alignment to her body. A few slight shifts, and while he was up on his arms, his lower half was comfortably settled onto Sveta's own - ankles tucked around her feet to close them in.

"Comfy?" His voice lowered even as his arms shook slightly from the effort of holding himself up.

Sveta purred out a sigh, then came back to herself as she realized Hu wasn't moving, "O-oh. Yeah, you're good. I'm good?"

Hu smirked, sucking in his stomach from its fall into the small of her back, then hearing her squeak as with another breath it fell back into place.

"You're so easy to 'tell' like this...it's quite cute..."

She gave him the glare again, "I-I said I was good!"

"Oh dear...eager are we?" Masking the shaking in his arms, Hu leaned just a bit farther down, gently squishing his soft body onto Sveta's willing back.

The sigh of contentment that escaped her, along with a sudden tight grip on this leg kindled a small spark of pride in him. Taking a second to let her adjust, he just looked at her. Usually so driven, so focused, so intent on work...and now her hair was a mess all over the couch cushions, on her face, a strand in her mouth, and her eyes liquid soft already.

"Alright, two taps if you need me to lift off, for any reason."

Even with part of her face covered by her hair, Hu saw Sveta bite her lip, "Mhm, g-got it."

"Good....now, take a deep breath..."

With the slow care of long practice, Hu laid himself onto of Sveta, tucking his face behind her head. His arms came around to gently press at the parts of her shoulders not covered by his soft chest, her smaller form wrapped from above by him and from below by the couch cushions.

From his placement near her mouth, there was no way Hu could mistake the sound that came from Sveta as anything but a moan.

His smile curved against her ear, "Oh my...I think someone likes having their curvy beau let them know just how heavy they are, hmm?"

While a strangled noise came from Sveta, Hu felt no tap to his leg, and he nuzzled into her hair.

"Mhm, and it's hard to ignore like this, isn't it...?" Hu breathed in, coconut oil from last night's treatment still lingering in the strands, "I think someone here likes pressure...and feeling safe and warm and protected...and knowing they helped build such a nice pressure"

He felt Sveta's hips try to twitch against his weight, unable to fully move, and heard the groan as she tilted her head to get her mouth free.

"I-I didn't think weighted blankets dirty talked."

"Well..." Hu nuzzled, this time finding her ear to give it a tiny nip, "I'm a full service weighted blanket."

He paused for a second to let her catch her breath, then as if speaking about the weather commented, "...actually speaking of full, now that you're done work for the day, we should have something to eat, hmm?"

A muffled curse was shoved into the couch.

"Maybe we can heat up that leftover curry...you know, the one we made two nights ago that's gotten so spicy and so thick...I'm sure there's enough of that to split sixty-forty....or maybe seventy-thirty...I feel I'll need some restoration after the hard work of helping you, hmm?"

"Y-you're terrible."

He rubbed at her shoulder, trailing down her arm, "You love it."

Sveta purred, giving him a sleepy look from the corner of her eye, "M-m...maybe..."

"Maybe just as much as you love snuggling up to my curves."

"-aah-"

"And getting your happy little hands all over the ones you've helped along, hmm?"

"-y-you-"

"And then feeling all of me just squashing that tension out of you...so much softness making sure you can't wiggle away...I know you like me this way, all extra cuddly...and now you have to live with what you've made, hmm?"

Sveta keened, and he kissed her ear, feeling her relax further into the couch under him.

"...feeling better?"

"M-mhm. Much."

"Need a breather?"

Two taps to the front of his leg had him pushing himself up, Sveta gasping beneath him. Her cheeks were red, but a wide grin met his eyes when he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"You are a terrible tease, and I love you."

Hu bit his lip and shrugged as best he could at his current angle, "W-well...I do know you rather well at this point...but really, are you feeling better?"

Taking advantage of him lifting himself up, she rolled over onto her back to wind her arms around his neck and pull herself up to kiss him. Her fingers pressed in as her back arched to get better access, and Hu melted down to her, pressing into the heady kiss until two sharp taps sounded across his back.

Her smile was sheepish as he pulled back, "Sorry. Forgot to take a new breath before that. But yeah....thank you."

His hand reached down to cup her face, "Anytime you need it, alright?"

"Mhm, thank you..."

She leaned into his palm, eyes closing in the comfort...before flicking open with a sudden burst of clarity.

"Oh wait...curry! Dinner! I forgot!"

Hu sighed fondly, "Yes Sveta. You were working in the other room, remember?"

Her hands found their way to the sides of his face as her grin turned wicked.

"...you feeling up to more like ninety percent being yours tonight?"

It was now Hu's turn to squeak. 


End file.
